


Overprotective

by MeredithBrody



Series: NOLA Fic Dump [18]
Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Brody was once again endangered by a suspect, Pride is a little more protective than usual. (EpTag 1x21)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overprotective

It had been on hell of a day, and she'd been, once again, almost captured by a suspect and had unthinkable things to her. It was a good job she was now prepared and could generally get out of these situations. The only downside to this was that Pride was hovering. He was clearly trying not to make it obvious that they were personally involve, and he was failing spectacularly at it. "Are you alright?" He asked for the half-dozenth time.

"What?" She snapped, then softened what she was saying, remembering that he wasn't trying to be annoying, he was just concerned and possibly a little afraid. "Sorry, what?" Since she'd been here this was the second time she'd been held by someone. The first time he'd had to shoot and kill the suspect, all those months ago. This time she'd freed herself.

"After that, are you alright?" He clarified, and she knew she really shouldn't be angry with him. He was genuinely worried about her, and he was showing it in the only way he could. This was new for the both of them, and they needed to be patient.

"I'm fine." She answered, and hoped that he'd let it drop. She didn't want to think about it. thinking about it is when it would settle in that it had happened. If she just didn't think for a few hours, didn't let it become real, then she wouldn't feel it as much as she normally would. That was her routine now. It was how she worked.

"Brody?" He pushed, and she really needed to try and find a way to get him to get off of this line of thinking. She didn't want to think about anything, and she was sure that really nobody but Pride would keep pushing her.

"Pride, I'm fine." She looked toward their friend. She was sure LaSalle needed them more than anyone needed to be fussing over her. She was alive, she was safe. Unlike Wendy she hadn't gone through those horrific things. She needed to stop and focus on something else. Anything else. LaSalle was a good excuse. "We should focus on LaSalle."

"Give him a few minutes to go get Cade and let me worry about you, just for a minute." He gave her the puppy dog look that always won her over. She just couldn't say no, or be angry or annoyed with those eyes. It was the most adorable expression she could imagine on anyone, especially a man in his late fifties.

She shook her head, knowing that he was going to keep playing his protective agent roll she decided to point out that she'd freed herself. "I got myself free before they could do anything to me." She had also killed both suspects. Sure that hurt, and despite taking many lives now she hated doing it every time.

"Still." He pressed, and she shook her head. She wasn't going to go there, no matter how he wanted her to. She just wasn't going to talk. Brody knew herself better than anyone, and she needed to act like this hadn't happened to be able to face it when she was ready. today was not that day.

"You're being overly protective." She chastised and smiled as he blushed a little at being called out. It was always cute to see him redden, which made her happy.

"I know, but with what happened with Cade then you in that-" She couldn't let him go on, and throwing all caution to the wind she stepped up and kissed him, glad that her boots made them a similar height. She just needed to get him to stop. She wasn't ready to face it, and she was fairly certain if she didn't stop him he'd keep bringing it up.

"I get it, you just need to know." She did get it, and stepping back a little, still breathless from the kiss, she looked round and noticed that everyone just seemed to be trying a little too hard to ignore them. She didn't care.

"Let's get you back to the office, Chris can make it back on his own." He wouldn't be going to their office anyway. The first place LaSalle would go would be to the police station to make sure Cade was released and all his data deleted. Pride then stepped up to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Sure." She smiled, because she did want to get back to the office, and after a day like today she really did enjoy being held, but she was also well aware that there were people all around them. "You know we're being watched, right?"

"I don't care." That was a surprise. Normally Pride was big on protocol and them not letting their personal relationship interfere with their work, but here he was, holding on to her in view of a crime scene. "I was reminded that I could lose you any time again today, and I don't want to waste what little time we're given on appearances."

"I like the way you're thinking right now."

At that moment he clearly spotted something, and he lifted both her hands to eye level then ran his fingers over the indentations left from her restraints. It didn't hurt, they were just there. To her that was all they were. "Your wrists look sore."

"They tied me up, guess they dug in a little as I was freeing myself."

"You did good baby."

"Did you just call me baby?" She asked, because that was the first time he'd ever used some form of endearment for her. He hadn't even really used her own name that often.

"It's been that kind of a day." He smiled, wrapping his arm back around her shoulder and pulling her close to him again.

"I kind of liked it." She admitted, because it did feel nice to hear someone call her something nice after all this time.

"I might do it more then." He offered, and she couldn't help but smile at that idea. She could, quite happily, get used to being called that.

"Please do. I think I'd be happy with that."

"Good. We should get back to the office." He smiled and then stepped closer to her and said in a quiet tone. "I guess tying you up is not an option for a little while?"

She couldn't really believe that he'd said that, and she could feel the blush rising on her cheeks as she thought about what he'd said. Mostly because it was a little bit of a turn on, but they were not in the right place for that kind of conversation. "We're in public, Pride."

"It's a valid question." He teased, and she had to try and think of a way to phrase her only possible response that wasn't ridiculously rude. If it wasn't for the fact she quite enjoyed tying him up as well.

"I'll just have to tie you up, and you'll enjoy it." She knew that would turn him around and it would make her laugh.

"I surely will." He got a large grin on his face and she remembered exactly how much he had enjoyed the few times she'd tied him up rather than the other way round. "Come on."

"I kind of want to see exactly how dirty you'll go in public." She grinned as he squeezed her and then looked out across the way. That was when she noticed someone vaguely familiar watching them. It took a second before she realised it was the ATF agent LaSalle had been working with on Baitfish. "It looks like your ATF friend needs you."

"Rain check on the thing?" He asked, and he looked genuinely sorry that they had to not only bring a close to their flirty conversation, but also to her return to the office. She could wait, and finish up with the police if that was what was needed. It was a good thing, and she could wait to finish their conversation.

"Sure. I can hold." She smiled and squeezed his hand. She knew how big Baitfish was for him, and she didn't want to interfere in that investigation as, so far, she was only peripherally involved. At least for right now all was right in their team. Cade LaSalle was proven to be innocent, and Christopher had a girlfriend to go home to, while she and Pride worked out whatever they were right now. Things were seeming to get back on the right track, at least for now.


End file.
